Soulmates
by christine00
Summary: Lucy, una chica sin padres y con una hermana, dulce y tierna Natsu un chico con un solo padre, rebelde y posesivo Ambos tienen problemas, son muy diferentes pero que pasara cuando se conozcan y sepan que tienen mas de 1 interés común. MAL SUMMARY (no soy buena en esto:() DESCUBRANLO! 100%NALU y un poco de mas parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Realmente era guapo no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos se clavaron en los mios eran negros muy penetrantes sentía que me derretia, tenia que concentrarme pero el no dejaba de mirarme! Hasta que alfin miro al suelo y se dirigio a su asiento justo atrás del mio. **

_**FLASHBACK**_

**El sol ya se asomaba sobre mi ventana creando rayos de luz sobre mi cara, era realmente molesto! En ese momento el despertador comenzó a sonar junto con una canción de coldplay, alargue mi brazo y de un manotazo tire esa cosa pero seguía sonando, tuve que levantarme por el y justo cuando estuve a punto de tirarlo por la ventana Wendy abrió la puerta y me grito que el desayuno estaba listo, después de que se fue mire un momento el despertador pensando eran las 9:10am…escuela… tarde…**

**-AAAAAAAAH!-agarre la primera blusa que vi, me puse mis jeans y tenis, cepille mi rubio cabello y me lo peine como siempre (partido del lado izquierdo y fleco de lado). Baje a la cocina comi lo mas rápido que pude y sali de mi casa mientras Wendy quedaba con cara de "lo mismo de siempre".**

**Llegue a la parada de autobús de la escuela pero ya se había ido, tuve que ir a pie. En el camino me encontré a Levy (mi mejor amiga) y comenzamos a platicar de tonterías. Levy McGarden ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el séptimo grado, ella es del tipo de chicas que aman los libros y usan lentes, Levy no ha tenido suerte en el amor ya que el año pasado su novio la corto por otra, claro que yo estuve con ella y hice que lo olvidara aunque aveces me doy cuenta que todavía piensa en el. **

**-Entonces que opinas?-dijo Levy, pero yo estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no la escuche- Lucy? LUCY!**

**-Que?- voltee a verla, me gire en redondo para ver que miraba, no me había dado cuenta cuando pase caminando a la calle justo en ese momento un camión estaba apunto de arrollarme, cerre mis ojos muy fuerte y espere el golpe pero nunca paso, en cambio sentí unos brazos muy grandes y fuertes que me tiraron lejos de aquel camión, no podía abrir mis ojos estaba muy sorprendida. Cuando finalmente los abri Levy estaba arrodillada a mi lado, me di cuenta que estaba llorando y me miraba asustada.**

**-Q-Que paso?- dije tartamudeando, estaba demasiado sorprendida de lo que acababa de pasar. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a la persona que me había salvado, pero ya no estaba.**

**-ESTAS LOCA? ESTUVISTE APUNTO DE SER ARROLLADA POR ESE CAMION!- Levy estaba histérica no paraba de gritarme y lo mucho que estaba preocupada. **

**-Tranquila estoy bien- me ayudo a pararme y después de que se tranquilizara y le diera mi speech sobre que tendría mas cuidado y que no se preocupara, nos fuimos rumbo a la escuela. **

**Cuando llegamos a la escuela "Fairy Tail" todo estaba solo lo que significaba que llegamos tarde, corrimos a nuestros salones Levy fue al suyo ya que no estábamos en el mismo, yo en el A y ella en el B. **

**Entre de puntitas al salón, el profesor estaba volteado escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, me sente en mi lugar y busque mis libros para esta clase que era matemáticas. De pronto se escucho que alguien había abierto la puerta del salón pero no le hice caso y segui buscando mis libros. Cuando ya los econtre, los saque y los puse en mi mesa, el profesor comenzó a hablar.**

**-Buenos chicos, les quiero presentar al nuevo alumno su nombre es Natsu Dragneel. Mire al chico unos momento, por dios estaba endemoniadamente guapo!**

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK.**_

**Realmente era guapo no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos se clavaron en los mios eran negros muy penetrantes sentía que me derretia, tenia que concentrarme pero el no dejaba de mirarme! Hasta que alfin miro al suelo y se dirigio a su asiento justo atrás del mio. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Capitulo 2**

**-Porfiin! Ya quería salir de esa espantosa cosa!-dije refiriéndome a la escuela hablando con Levi pero ella solo asentia con la cabeza ignorándome, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos. Yo solo seguía hablando y hablando pero no me di cuenta que no estaba viendo por donde caminaba por lo que choque con alguien. Mire nerviosa arriba y me encontré con un pelirrosa con ojos jade muy oscuros, era Natsu Dragneel, el nuevo.**

**-p-perdon- me disculpe**

** -Tch, mira por donde caminas rubia- dijo muy enojado el pelirosa, eso si que me hizo enojar y le grite.**

**-Oye! no tienes porque ponerte asi! Además mi nombre no es rubia- el me miro y esbozo una sonrisa, despues respondio como riéndose.**

**-Si claro, R-U-B-I-A- eso hizo que me irritara mas, solto una que otra risita, se estaba burlando de mi!, después de eso se fue con las manos en los bolsillos. **

**Despues de eso Levi me acompaño a mi casa, estaba tan enojada, no dejaba de repetir cosas como "quien se cree" "es un tonto" "y eso que se me hacia lindo".**

**-Lucy adonde vas? Tu casa es aquí- me dijo Levi, no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado y seguía caminando, que rayos me pasaba! **

**-Gracias por acompañarme, no quieres pasar?- quería animarla, después de que entro a su salón esta mañana estaba muy rara. **

**-No gracias tengo que ayudarle a mi mama con unas cosas, nos vemos mañana- y después de eso se fue con la cabeza baja. Estoy preocupada por ella pero la conozco, cuando se le pase me va a contar. Entre a mi casa, estaba solo además todavía no llegaba Wendy de su clase de natación. **

**Fui a mi cuarto, me quite toda la ropa y me puse unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa holgada. Saque mis libros de la mochila, me sente en mi cama y comenze a hacer tarea. De pronto se me vinieron a la mente unos ojos jade pero sacudi la cabeza muy fuerte, en que estaba pensando! Mire la ventana que esta alado de mi cama, todavía era muy temprano eran las 4:30am, veía a la gente pasar y se me ocurrio salir un rato al parque, la tarea podía esperar, me puse mis tenis y sali de la casa, camine un poco hasta llegar al parque. Ahí me sente en un columpio y me movia lento de atrás para adelante con los pies, mire el cielo y las nubes se veía tan hermoso.**

**-Mama- pensé, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, trate de quitarlas con mis manos pero no paraban entonces escuche una voz en mi oído.**

**-Rubia- rápido me levante del columpio y voltee, y ahí estaba Natsu- Porque lloras?**

**-No te importa- parecía sorprendido, rápido me voltee al lado contrario de el con las manos en la cara tapándome todo el rostro. En ese momento escuche la sirena de la policía, sentí la mano de Natsu en la mia que agarro bruscamente y se echo a correr. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos corriendo pero en ese momento no importaba, me sentía tan confundida y feliz? Mientras corríamos pude ver su ancha espalda y de ahí observe sus grandes y fuertes brazos, tenia un aspecto tan imponente y varonil, me pregunto como se sentirá que te rodeen esos fuertes brazos? Pero que estoy pensando!**

**Desde que llego es insoportable…y guapo**

**Agresivo y controlador…y sexy**

**Es todo un idiota…pero un idiota lindo, aah contrólate Lucy! el no es nada bueno para ti. De pronto sentí que Natsu me jalaba hacia la izquierda entrando en un callejon aprisionándome contra la pared.**

**-¡Pero que ha- Antes de que pudiera continuar planto bruscamente sus labios contra los mios fundiéndolos en un beso. Poco a poco se volvieron suaves y comenzaba a moverlos, sin darme cuenta yo hacia lo mismo y se convirtió en un apasionado beso.**

**Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, el me miro entre divertido y confundido.**

**-Que demonios haces!-Estaba realmente enojada, ese era mi primer beso! Me había robado mi primer beso!**

**-Lo siento déjame explicarte- Se veía preocupado pero aun asi seguía divirtiéndose. Ahí esta otra vez, burlandose de mi.**

**-Tienes un minuto-Dije mirando hacia otro lado mi cara estaba roja! Natsu se dio cuenta y solto una risita.**

**-40..39..-comenze a contar y mover el pie impaciente.**

**-Esta bien esta bien tranquila-Suspiro, tomo aire y volvió a hablar.- Me están persiguiendo por culpa de mi padre**

**-Tu padre?-pregunte**

**-Si, mi padre es..el jefe de la mafia-Su padre es de la mafia?! Pero se supone que ellos tienen muchísimo dinero y Natsu..**

**-Supongo que lo notaste. Si, soy rico pero no me gustan estas cosas es por eso que me visto y pretendo ser como los demás. Recuerdas la policía que nos perseguia hace unos momentos?-Asenti y continuo- Bueno ellos no son exactamente policías, solo se visten asi y se comportan asi para no revelar quienes son.**

**-Y quienes son?-Pregunte cada vez mas interesada**

**-Personas especializadas en buscar a la mafia pero..-se detuvo un momento-mi padre no es cualquiera, el es uno de los 3 jefes principales que son: Makarov, Mavis y mi padre Igneel.**

**Abri los ojos tanto como pude, estaba demasiado sorprendida. Su padre? La mafia? No lo podía creer, aunque debo decir que ahora siento un poco de pena por el, no tiene la culpa de estar metido en este lio.**

**De pronto escuchamos el sonido de autos estacionarse justo delante de nosotros, eran muy lujosos. De ellos salieron hombres vestidos de negro, note como cada uno tenia una pistola en las tenso la mandibula. Una de sus manos fue hacia mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el en señal de protección.**

**Los hombres apuntaron a Natsu, un chico rubio de nuestra edad bajo de un BMW negro, primero fijo su vista en Natsu con seriedad, después su vista viajo hacia mi y vi un toque de interés en sus ojos. De pronto su seriedad se cambio a una de diversión.**

**-Vaya vaya pero que bombonsito traes ahora Natsu, creo que me he enamorado.- Natsu fruncio el ceño unos segundos para después sonreir desafiante.**

**-Sting, que te trae por aquí acaso se te acabo el dinero? Quieres que te preste?- Ahora el rubio fue el que fruncio el ceño.**

**-Tu sabes bien para que estoy aquí, entregamelo- Natsu sonrio**

**-No se de que hablas- Natsu seguía sonriendo, parecía que se divertia.**

**-A no?- El rubio chasqueo los dedos y las pistolas se dirigieron a mi.**

**-No te atrevas- Natsu me cubrió con su cuerpo y hizo que retrocediera chocando contra la pared, su brazos se posisionaron en la pared detrás cubriéndome por completo.**

**-Natsu no- Le dije preocupada, no podía morir asi tiene toda una vida por delante.**

**-No te preocupes no dejare que te hagan daño- Vi como Natsu sonreía pero no como una sonrisa desafiante era una amable y tranquilizadora.**

**-Asi como lo hiciste con Grandine?!- El rubio se veía furioso, de pronto el volvió a chasquear los dedos. Natsu se pego mas y mas a mi cuerpo.**

**-NOOO!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! Bueno aquí acaba el tercer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, probablemente actualize mañana o en unas horas no lo se.<strong>

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**-NOOO!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas y sin pensarlo abrace a Natsu por atrás pegándolo a mi cuerpo. Entonces sentí una luz sobre mi rostro molestándome los ojos, los abri poco a poco y vi un helicóptero justo arriba de nosotros.**

**-Que paso Salamander creías que te abandonaría?- un chico de cabello largo negro y desordenado nos miraba desde el helicóptero.**

**-Gajeel cabron! Nunca dude de ti, ahora ayudanos a subir antes de que maten a balazos!- Aquel chico lanzo una cuerda muy larga, rápidamente natsu la tomo ágilmente.**

**De pronto Natsu con un solo movimiento rodeo la cuerda alrededor de nuestros cuerpos y la jalo haciendo que se juntaran. Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje y justo cuando iva a replicar Natsu se inclino hacia mi, cerre los ojos con fuerza esperando a que me besara pero cuando los abri ya estábamos dentro del helicóptero y natsu se reia descontroladamente.**

**-No es lo que parece!-grite volteando hacia otro lado con la cara roja.**

**-Si si claro-dijo divertido, pero después de unos segundos me sonrio mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Me quede embobada unos momentos mirando aquella sexy sonrisa, no podía dejar de verla hasta que sentí como algo se movia y recordé que estaba en un helicóptero, como fue que paso todo esto?! Todo sucedió tan rápido, primero estaba en el parque y después llego Natsu que después me llevo a un callejon, me beso y llego ese rubio Sting después comenzaron a hacer pelea de miradas. Ahora que recuerdo Natsu había mencionado una tal Grandine, quien será ella? Su novia?**

**-Rubia ya llegamos- No se si debería de preguntarle, no es asunto mio.-Lucy?- Pero el ya me conto sobre su familia aunque porque lo habrá echo? No es como que somos cercanos apenas si lo acabo de conocer.**

**-LUCE!- Di un salto, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no recordaba que Natsu estaba a mi lado.**

**-Natsu! Necesito ir a casa con Wendy debe estar muy preocupada. Escucha no dire nada lo juro pero necesito ir a casa porque en estos momentos Wendy debe estar sola! A ella le da miedo estar sola sabes?-Natsu trato de decirme algo pero yo seguía hablando.-Mira no tengo idea de porque me dijiste todo eso pero te prometo que no le dire a nadie pero enserio necesito estar en mi casa si quieres podemos hablar mañana del asunto pero por el momento Wendy.**

**Senti como la mano de Natsu juntaba mis cachetes y obligaba a que mirara a mi derecha, era mi casa!**

**-Te vengo diciendo como hace media hora que te había traido a tu casa!**

**-Ooh muchas gracias Natsu!, pero como sabes donde vivo?- El se quedo callado unos momentos solo mirándome por una milésima de segundo pude ver entre tristeza y enojo en sus ojos pero luego cambio a una sonrisa típica de el.**

**-Nos vemos mañana!- Y con eso se fue sin responder a mi pregunta. Pero que le pasa? Ahora resulta que también es un acosador? Y sin mas entre a mi casa y me diriji a mi habitación tenia mucho que pensar y dudo mucho que pueda dormir.**

**Al dia siguiente me levante temprano, me di un baño, me cambie y fui a desayunar. Wendy se sorprendio y corrió hacia mi a tocarme la frente para ver si estaba enferma.**

**-Lucy te duele la cabeza? Al parecer no tienes fiebre, es la pansa?- Rodee los ojos y me acerque a tomar un pan, saque la tostadora y lo coloque ahí.**

**-No Wendy estoy bien solo…- Ni yo sabia porque estaba asi- No se, ya me voy a la escuela.**

**-Ten cuidado!- Wendy me grito desde la cocina.**

**Cerre la puerta y corri hacia la parada de autobús que por cierto llegue a tiempo y pude subir sin ningún problema, no le pasara nada a Levi si hoy llega sola a la escuela.**

**Al llegar vi que no había mucha gente ya que era muy temprano. Comenze a caminar hacia la cafetería para comprar un jugo o algo que me distrajera, mientras caminaba pensaba sobre lo que había pasado el dia anterior a de decir verdad no había dormido mucho por lo ocurrido, que relación tendrá ese tal Sting con Natsu y quien será Grandine? Se que no es asunto mio pero aun asi estoy muy interesada. De pronto sin darme cuenta había chocado con alguien, levante la vista para ver quien era y me encontré con un chico de mi clase: Loke.**

**-Cuidado preciosa no te vayas a lastimar-Nunca me cayo bien este tipo, es un mujeriego y demasiado presumido para mi gusto.**

**-Si lo siento- Me gire para alejarme pero el tomo mi muñeca, lo mire confundida pero que esta haciendo?**

**-No te gustaría ir a tomar algo en la noche algo asi como una cita?-Loke tenia una sonrisa confiada, ha! Ese idiota pensaba que aceptaría.**

**-No gracias ya tengo planes- Trate de soltarme de su agarre pero me sujeto con mas fuerza y me aprisiono contra una pared que se encontraba cerca de nosotros.**

**-Estas segura?-Tomo mi cara con su mano libre y se inclino hacia mi, estaba a punto de besarme cuando escuche una voz varonil.**

**-Oye tu! Suéltala- Aquella persona tomo a Loke del cuello y dijo- No vuelvas a tocarla, entendido?- Despues de eso lo solto bruscamente contra el suelo y Loke salio corriendo.**

**-Estas bien- Me pregunto la persona que me había salvado, voltee lentamente hacia arriba para ver de quien se trataba.**

**-Si muchas gra-Levante mi vista por completo y pude visualizar una cabellera rubia y ojos azules, ese chico era el de ayer STING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Listoo! dos capitulos seguidos, soy feliz! <strong>

**Neko Heartgneel Lamento que sean tan cortos esque me quedo sin ****inspiración hehe, y sii tienes razón con que lo puse de un golpe todo pero eso tiene una razón, mas adelante lo entenderás muchas gracias por los consejos!:) Saludos **


	5. Chapter 5

**-Si muchas gra- Levante mi vista por completo y pude visualizar una cabellera rubia y ojos azules, era el chico de ayer STING!**

**Capitulo 5**

**-T-tu eres el chico de ayer, que haces aquí!- Sin darme cuenta empece a retroceder y temblar, realmente me daba miedo ese chico. Parecio divertirle mi acción a Sting ya que sonrio de una forma muy parecida a la de Natsu.**

**-No te preocupes, prometo que no te hare daño- No quería creerle realmente no quería! Pero algo en mi interior me decía que podía confiar en el.**

**Sting comenzó a acercarse a mi, vi como alargo su mano para tocarme, su cercanía era demasiada que comencé a sentir mi cara arder.**

**-LU-CHAN!- Escuche a Levy a lo lejos**

**-G-Gracias por salvarme! Adios!- Corri hacia Levi y la jalee del brazo hacia el baño de mujeres. Realmente estaba confundida, que acababa de pasar!**

**-Lu-chan? Quien era el, esta buenísimo!- Diablos todavía tenia esa sonrisa en mi mente como si fuera de algún modo..familiar.**

**Cuando entramos en el baño cerre la puerta rápidamente y le puse seguro voltee a ver a Levy con angustia, ella me miraba sin entender.**

**-Levy, te contare algo pero tienes que jurarme que no le diras a nadie, me entiendes? A NADIE- Dije desesperada, necesitaba hablar con alguien lo que había pasado ayer y no podía confiar en nadie mas.**

**-Esta bien lo juro pero dime que pasa- Levy sonaba muy preocupada. Suspire con fuerza y comencé a contarle lo ocurrido el dia anterior.**

**Cuanto termine Levy me miro con el tiempo con atención y interés, al final estuvo muy preocupada y muy enojada con aquel chico Sting.**

**-Yaya calmate- Levy estaba histérica gritando cosas como "Esta loco" "No puedo creer lo idiotas que pueden ser los hombres" "Como ese chico nuevo te pudo meter en esto" "Ni siquiera se conocen" acompañándolo con algunas maldiciones.**

**Despues de calmar poco a poco a Levy nos dirigimos al salón, gracias a dios que tenia Biologia con ella ya que estoy segura de que si no hubiera sido asi se hubiera escapado de clase e ir a matar a Sting.**

**La clase de Biologia me parecía una eternidad y cuando por fin acabo me asegure de que Levy no matara a nadie para después seguir a mi siguiente clase "Matematicas" (con natsu).**

**Estaba muy nerviosa, estoy segura que en cuanto entre Natsu me haría jurar que no le diría a nadie lo ocurrido ayer. Estando ya frente a la puerta del salón que me tocaba, me debatia internamente si lo mejor seria saltarme esta clase o entrar. Cuando di media vuelta para marcharme vi a una persona parada frente a mi, subi poco a poco la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos jade que me miraban atentamente. Me quede mirándolo fijamente y el a mi, estábamos tan metidos en nuestro mundo que no nos dimos cuenta que el profesor se encontraba mirándonos.**

**-Ejem- Los dos volteamos al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos con Gildarts el profesor de matemáticas. Al instante me sonroje y entre corriendo al salón y dirigirme a mi asiento. Unos segundos después entro Natsu que se sento justo detrás de mi y unos momentos después el profesor también entro.**

**Senti la mirada de Natsu en mi cabeza, no sabia a donde mirar asi que trate (y realmente trate) de concentrarme en la clase.**

**Cuando termino la clase me levante lo mas rápido que pude y me dirigi a la puerta para salir. Justo cuando estuve a punto de salir sentí una mano en mi muñeca que me jalo hacia fuera del salón dirigiendome hacia un salón vacio.**

**-Pero que haces Natsu? Sueltame!- Trate de hacer que me soltara pero me fue inútil, en cambio me agarro las dos muñecas y me pego contra la pared.**

**-A quien le has dicho?- Tenia una mirada muy seria que hasta daba miedo.**

**-A-a una amiga- Comence a temblar, el se puso mas serio (si se puede) y se pego a mi subiendo mis muñecas a los lados de mi cabeza.**

**-Quien, como se llama- Acerco su cara a mi examinando mi rostro, cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa.**

**-L-levy Mc Garden, p-pero es de confianza lo juro!- Su rostro se suavizo pero aun seguía serio.**

**-Estas segura?- Clavo sus ojos en mi esperando respuesta.**

**-S-si puedes confiar en mi- Natsu se tranquilizo por completo y sonrio como el sabe, entonces clavo su mirada en mi y yo me encontraba de nuevo perdida en esos ojos jade. Natsu comenzó a acercarse a mi, estaba tan cerca..**

**-Natsu- Alguien abrió la puerta de un portazo que hizo que los dos nos separáramos de golpe avergonzados, Natsu volteo para ver de quien se trataba y al instante se puso rigido. Rapidamente hizo que retrocediera mientras me cubria con su cuerpo.**

**-Que haces aquí- Natsu se veía confundido y enojado, Sting estaba serio asi que comenzó a hablar.**

**-Tranquilo no les hare daño- Sting se ponía cada vez mas serio- Tenemos que hablar**

* * *

><p><strong>Alfiiin, perdon por subirlo tarde esque hoy me daba tanta flojera escribir ademas sali todo el día con mis amigas. Pero buenoo aquí esta que lo disfruten! y mañana capitulo 6 lo prometo<strong>

**Reviews?:3**


End file.
